


Welcome to Anarchy

by PoachedEggs



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, I fixed the chapters, I guess I'll make it up as I go, I have no idea what else to tag, I'm so sorry for the fuck up guys!, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Please Be careful, Please be gentle with me, Rating May Change, Self Harm, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoachedEggs/pseuds/PoachedEggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello. I'm a guardian angel and I'm here to help you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

                 A girl who had long flowing hair that was sunstruck that faded to white at the ends. She had galaxies in her eyes and her stature demanded respect while her face radiated friendliness and easiness. She was adorned with a white button up shirt that was covered by a black waistcoat and a striped tie that paralleled with her eyes. Skinny jeans shaped her legs and her outfit was completed with what looked like the pattern of tapping shoes. She had been following him all day, from when he left his house, stepping lightly as she watched over him when he carried out his errands. He had gotten used to being watched, but since this was not the usual spectator his hair stood on end. A sense of doom yet salvation hung over him ever since he saw that girl and he was sure of what she was. It wasn’t until he made it back home, pulling down his headphones and didn’t bother turning around as he experienced deja vu. “What do you want?” He whispered, warmth blooming from his chest, a feeling foreign to him and made him uneasy, and suddenly she was behind him. “Hello. I’m a guardian angel and I’m here to help you.”

~

  
                  Mephistopheles was pissed. This was wasn’t the whole ‘annoyance with hell’s renovation’ pissed. Someone was going to die, or in their case suffer. For now, the victim was Sock who sat patiently in the chair perched in front of Mephistopheles’s desk. Sock has hung around his boss long enough to get past a name to name basis and they have chatted about anything and everything when they weren’t busy. Mephistopheles found Sock fairly interesting and it was likewise for Sock. But Sock has never seen this side of his bossbefore so Sock knew he had to tread lightly when he spoke to him.  
                 His boss paced his office, fire emanating from each step he took, smoke emitting from his clothes. His skin was beginning to peel off, slowly revealing his true form. Smoke formed horns on his head and a tail. The growls that could be heard from Mephistopheles were inhuman and Sock gulped. Now that he thought about it, Sock wondered if he should even say anything. He didn’t need to as Mephistopheles gave out a terrible cry that shook the underworld and Sock’s very core. The walls cracked, the filing cabinets bursting open and sheets of paper falling like snow to the ground of the office. Sock had curled in on himself and held on tightly to his hat, making his knuckles turn white. With wide eyes, he slowly uncurled himself and waited for Mephistopheles to speak.  
                 His eyes were like furnaces, his mouth wide showing off jagged fangs, a glow from deep within his throat. He breathed fire as he screamed “That bitch!” Their world shook again and Mephistopheles continued. “At first I let her do what she wanted because I thought what she was doing was cute and it wouldn’t affect our quota but it’s actually working! Her guardian angels are saving people!” He slammed his claws onto his desk, melting the wood and his arms slowly began to sink down. “She’s even assigned one to your human as we speak!” Sock perked up at that and whispered “What do we do?”  
                Through growls, he answered,” Don’t let her win. That soul will be mine and he will fall into damnation. Fail me, Sock, and you will experience the hell that you asked for when you first arrived here.” The Mephistopheles he knew was gone and for how long he did not know. All Sock could do was nod and leave for the human world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for the likes! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by today or tomorrow. Also, please do be careful, there are triggers and I want ya'll to be safe. Thank you! ^.^ Also I hate that it's not indenting the paragraphs. -_- Sorry about that. 3:

    Piles of clothes and a messy bed. A plethora of pill bottles and a low lit room save for the light shining from the laptop in the darkness. This was the room of Jonathan Combs and it reflected much of himself, a mess and lost. When Sock first received his job, his beginning attempts of convincing Jonathan to commit suicide rolled off Jonathan’s skin like water. But this was just Sock observing his human, poking and prodding him to see what made his skin crawl and what soothed him. And then Sock realized that he was overthinking his steps: Jonathan was mentally sick and this gave Sock a lot of leverage.

    He’ll admit that things have been kind of hard of late for Sock as he grew closer to his human and Jonathan likewise. Sock was always there and Jonathan was calmed by his presence as, though Sock may chive in with the occasional ‘you’ll be better off dead’ but mostly he listened to Jonathan, let him rant about his day. There were days in which Sock didn’t dare come near Jonathan because he couldn’t, he knew what he was up to. But Sock would come back in the night while Jonathan slept, his hands giving butterfly kisses as he inspected his human’s permanent scars. This was progress. Jonathan was so close to the edge but Sock was far from celebrating

    Sock couldn’t remember exactly when his whole direction with Jonathan changed, how he would worry about his human’s well being, reminding Jonathan gently to take his pills and sitting by his side, hanging onto Jonathan’s hand, when he willed it, and coax Jonathan to place his head on Sock’s shoulder, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb along the back of Jonathan’s hand. Some days he forgot what he was even doing. Not even caring about his work schedule and spending as much time as he could with Jonathan. Sock smiled softly when he remembered Mephistopheles’s teasing about how Sock is so far behind in meeting the quota but Mephistopheles knew what was happening. He understood that this kind of thing happens sometimes and he turned a blind eye away from the boys. But now everything has gone to shit.

    Sock gnawed on his bottom lip as he looked down at Jonathan with soft emerald eyes. Jonathan was staring blankly at his homework, pencil twirling between his thumb and index finger. Sock knew that his mind was on something else and he softly said,”Jonathan, you should at least do about half of the page. Then you can take a break and then we can do something.” Sock was perched on Jonathan’s desk and Sock leaned in, trying to look at Jonathan’s expression.

    The pencil dropped onto the desk and rolled a few inches before settling. Jonathan leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes and rubbed them. “I just...Can’t.” He opened up his dull ocean blue eyes and looked over at Sock. Sock replied with an encouraging smile, his trademark cheshire grin,” Sure you can. I’ll even help you if you want.” Sock turned his eyes to the paper and frowned. “Calculus huh? Ya know they lie about pre-cal. It doesn’t actually prep you for Calculus. Most of the year it’s just review of Algebra 2.” Jonathan snorted in agreement and Sock looked at Jonathan with appreciative eyes.

    But he could see the exhaustion he was feeling. An ache pulsed deep within Sock’s chest. “Is this your only piece of homework? If so then perhaps you can save this for tomorrow. It’s the weekend after all and it looks like you had a long day at school.” Jonathan nodded and rose from his chair, movements sluggish. He walked over to his bed and plopped down onto the mattress, tangling himself in the blankets making a little nest for himself. Sock had gone around the house looking for extra blankets for Jonathan, knowing that extra blankets helped for comfort. Although it ended up with the blankets landing in the hallway as Sock had fused through the wall, followed by a soft “Damnit.”

    Sock hovered above Jonathan and wringed his hands,”You took all of your medication, right?” Jonathan chuckled and snuggled into his blankets more. “Yes, Sock, I did. Your boss must be raising hell down there for how badly you are at your job.” It was a running joke between them. Jonathan would playfully say that he was keeping a tally on how many times Sock either brought up death or mothered Jonathan. If it were real, the latter would be winning. Sock chuckled and tucked in the blankets more around Jonathan’s body. “You don’t know the half of it.” Sock crossed his legs and listened to Jonathan’s breathing become slower and into sighs. Sock made a mental note to wake Jonathan up so that he could get something to eat but speaking of the devil, Sock felt himself being summoned. He gave a long sigh and prepared himself for his boss's wrath as he fused through the floor.

~

 

    “What the hell are you doing up there, Sowachowski?!” Hell was accented when Mephistopheles slammed his hands onto the desk, eyes flaring at Sock. Stuttering, Sock began,”I-I…”

    “I have many other workers working over time and they’ve been producing much better results than you have! You’re even still stuck on your first human! Where the fuck did your homicidal tendencies go?!” Sock knew it was rhetorical, but still he answered,” And what happened to the Mephistopheles I knew? He would never let himself lose control like this.” Sock stood and shifted his goggles on his hat, feeling more confidant. “You’re letting yourself get worked up over one angel. One angel can only do so much at once and I’m sure he or she hasn’t saved as many people as we have killed. So tell me Mephistopheles, what is really on your mind?”

    Temper residing and eyes returning back to normal, Mephistopheles corrected his posture and messed with his tie. “Look, kid, something’s up. I don’t know what it is and I don’t like it. I tried to contact Her and she isn’t answering my calls but I have a feeling that heaven is raising a ruckus about it as well.”

    Sock raised his eyebrows in interest,”What do you mean?”

    Mephistopheles shook his head and closed his eyes,”Look, don’t go around telling the others about this because I want everyone keeping focus on their jobs. I’m not sure what it is but I’ll let you know when I find out.” He opened his eyes, looking straight into Socks. “Sorry Sock, it’s just been kind of stressful and I’m taking it out on you. Forgive me.”

    Sock nodded and grinned,” It’s alright, now I’ve seen every side of you.”

    Mephistopheles chuckled. “Heh, think again, kid.”

    Believing the conversation was over, Sock began to float up to the surface but was stopped by Mephistopheles. “I’m serious, Kid. That human of yours needs to go. I know how you feel about him but we all need to make sacrifices.” Sock did not say anything and left.

 

~

 

     He woke up to a gentle hand gliding along his cheek. Jonathan instinctively called out Sock’s name as he believed it was his companion waking him but a voice like wind chimes answered,”No, someone better.”

     Jonathan slowly peeled his eyes open, feeling much better than he had in days, or even weeks. Once his vision adjusted, he saw that it was the girl from earlier. Tristitia, he has come to find out.

     Orange and yellow flooded into the room, making her body glow about her. She must have opened his curtains while he was asleep. Jonathan couldn’t help but check her out, it was something that every boy at his age always wished for, a beautiful girl on their bed. She was on her side, propped up on her elbow. Her fingers had now transitioned to his hair and with each stroke electricity trickled down his body. Her celestial eyes reflected adoration and her smile whispered love. It made his head foggy.

     “I wish to show you something, if you don’t mind.” Her voice was something to behold, so enticing. She rose from the bed and began to walk to the door that lead to the hallway, hips swaying from side to side, voluminous hair flowing like silk in the wind. Jonathan sat up in bed and watched her. “Ya know if I didn’t know any better I would say that you’re flirting with me.”

     Pressing her palm to the door, light began to flood through the cracks and she tilted her head to the side in a playful manner. Her eyes were hooded as she whispered,”Is that a bad thing?” And then she opened the door, a gush of wind blowing through the room, papers and anything that was light falling to the floor. Jonathan had to shade his eyes to even see Tristitia’s silhouette as she walked through the threshold, disappearing from sight.

     He knew he had to follow. He could feel her reeling him in and he began to place his feet onto the floor but was violently shaken awake. Jonathan sat up in bed, breathing hard and clutching his cheek.

     Sock retracted his hand, eyebrows knitting together with worry. “Sorry, it looked like you were having a nightmare. Are you alright?”

     Slowing his breathing down, he nodded. “Yeah...Yeah, I’m fine.”

     Sock sat on the bed and laced his hands together, putting them on his lap. “Do you want to talk about it?”

     Jonathan did, but his voice wouldn’t work. He could hear her voice, imagining  her placing her index finger on her lips and gently shushing him.

     “I can’t remember.” He lied. Sock frowned and rose from the bed. “It’s 6:30. Let’s get you something to eat.” Sock fused through the wall, floating to the kitchen to see if there was anything actually healthy to eat in the household. Jonathan was left in his bed, ghosting his fingers over the lingering feeling of soft fingers raking along his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

          It had been a few days since he last saw Tristitia. When he had truly woken up from his dream with her in it, he had felt like absolute shit. Apparently it had shown because Sock had flown around in a frenzy looking for medicine and he was practically shoving, or really phasing through Jonathan, to try and make him lay back down. But after Jonathan ate something and took a shower, he felt a little better and Sock relaxed, but only so much. Jonathan could practically feel Sock’s uneasiness as Sock kept close to Jonathan just in case he relapsed.

          Getting settled into bed for the night, Sock went through the routine of making sure that Jonathan had taken his medication and tucking in the covers around Jonathan’s body. Sock looked so drained. Jonathan would ask what was going on in hell but Sock would grin and reply with a witty pun like “Heaven only knows.”

          Giving a lethargic smile, Sock asked,” All comfy?” Jonathan nodded and kept his eyes on Sock, wondering if demons required rest.

          “Good, sleep well Jonathan.” It looked as if Sock wanted to say or do something else, but he decided against it and made his way over to a wall before Jonathan piped up,”Hey, Sock?”

          Turning with a surprised expression, Sock answered,”Yes?”

          Jonathan chewed on the inside of his cheek, thinking that what he was about to ask was stupid, but he finally said,”Could you tell me story? You always have great ones to tell.” Really he just wanted to stay in Sock’s company as long as he could but he wasn’t lying when he said that Sock’s stories were good. When he wasn’t disrupting Jonathan or carrying out his daily shenanigans, he would bring up a random story and they would always make Jonathan laugh or make him listen intently as they were quite interesting.

          Sock beamed and floated back over to the bed. “Sure. Do you have any type of story you want in mind?”

          Jonathan shrugged and said,”Not really. Whatever you want to tell.”

          Sock landed on the bed, back against the headboard and he twirled his scarf around in thought, his eyes to the ceiling and tongue slightly sticking out. “Hmmmmmm, Oh! I have one! My mother used to tell me this story all the time when I was a kid. It would always put me to sleep and I’ll bet it’ll have the same affect on you.”

         “Okay, sounds good.” Jonathan said softly, snuggling into his pillow and closing his eyes.

         Hesitantly, Sock brought his fingers to Jonathan’s hair and began to comb through it. Jonathan didn’t protest against it so Sock continued and began his story.

         “There was a world where everyone who lived on it held their own type of vicinity based on their personality. For example, a person may live in a makeshift city but it could be covered with a variety of plant life, overrun by creatures of all kinds. Each person’s vicinity was unique and none were the same.

         “Then there was a boy, very adventurous and curious about the vicinities around him that he decided to leave his own and travel to others, soaking in all that he could see and experience. Each vicinity he went to made him look at life at a different point of view and he grew to cherish it more and more.

         “However, he came to a vicinity that was barren, nothing to behold. The boy was quite perplexed at this and he traveled further into the vicinity, still nothing to see. Finally, after traveling for a little while, he saw a girl kneeling on the ground, looking down at her hands in her lap. The boy walked over to her, a big smile upon his face as he greeted her.

         “She did not answer as she continued to look down at her hands. He frowned at this and kneeled as well, trying to get a better look at her. She had the saddest eyes he had ever seen. Her face forever stuck in a grimace. But the boy still stared at her, not able to keep her eyes off of her.

         “The girl finally looked up at him and asked,”Why do you stare at me?” The boy answered with,”Because you’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”

         “She was taken quite aback and she answered,”But how? I’m sure that you have journeyed far and wide and have seen many beautiful places and people. How am I any different?”

          “He answered simply with,”Your vicinity may be simple and barren, but that’s what makes it so special. Your vicinity does not have anything to show to the world because what the world is seeing is you.”

          “She was speechless. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks filled with life.

          “The boy stood and outstretched his hand to her. “It’s time to show the world your beauty and for you to see the world’s beauty.”

           Sock stopped, hearing Jonathan’s soft sighs and light snores. Smiling, Sock leaned in and whispered,”Perhaps another time.” And he placed a soft kiss on Jonathan’s forehead. He then rose from the bed and fused through the wall to the outside.

 

~

 

             Jonathan opened his eyes, immediately noticing the absence of Sock. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. His eyes landed on his door, a glow emitting from the cracks.

            “Tristitia” Jonathan whispered and with that the door creaked open, a gush of wind blowing through his room. Stepping out of bed, Jonathan slowly made his way to the door. He had this nagging thought in the back of his mind, something that screamed that this wasn’t right. But the thought faded away as soon as he crossed the threshold.

           He slightly jumped at the feeling of grass on his feet, the cool blades creaking under his weight. He was on a large hill, the downward slope leading to a dense forest. He looked up at the sky and couldn’t help but gasp at what he saw.

           Billions upon billions of stars. The milky way the most prominent he had ever seen it be. There was no moon, only the light from the stars shone through the dark.

           “Your haven is very simple. But one can’t help but admit that it’s quite beautiful.”

           Jonathan quickly turned towards the voice, Tristitia a few feet in front of him. Her eyes reflected the night sky that hung above them and her hair looked like stardust was sprinkled onto it. Hooded eyes and pursed lips, she continued,” Yes, very beautiful, indeed.”

           Looking around, he asked,” Haven? What do you mean by that?”

           She looked to the sky and answered,” I told you before that I’m here to help you, and this is what I do. I look into human’s minds and search for what soothes them. This is what I have produced for you. Do you not like it?” She didn’t sound worried, but playful.

           Jonathan shook his head at her,” No...It’s perfect.”

          She grinned and began to stalk towards him,” I’ve noticed in your thoughts that you love the stars. I took care to make sure that that was what took up most of you haven.” Now near Jonathan, she grabbed one of his wrists and brought it up to her, gliding her fingers along his scars. “Why is this so?”

          Hypnotized by the girl in front of him, he answered,” Most people take it for granted. It may look simple from our perspective down here on earth, but if you look at it in another way, it’s one of the most beautiful things man has ever laid their eyes on.”

          The girl hummed in thought and after awhile, she said,”You could stay here, if you like.”

          “Yeah?” Jonathan sounded hopeful.

          The girl nodded, trailing her fingers from his wrist to his forearm, along his collarbone and neck and finally to his cheek, cupping it. “Yes, all you have to do is agree.”

          Jonathan nearly bursted out a yes, but his logic returned to him. If he agreed, then he would be leaving all that he knew behind. Sock came to the forefront of his mind, and he gently shook his head, giving her a small grin. “It’s very tempting but I’m going to have to say no. I can’t just up and leave my world.”

         Her eyes flickered and for a split second he thought he saw anger in her gaze. But before he could really think about, she asked,”Is it because of the demon?”

         Jonathan was taken aback. “No. Well, I mean-”

         “Demons are disgusting creatures who will do anything to get what they want. He may seem like a friend to you, but you have not seen what he truly is.”

        “What do you mean?” Jonathan asked.

        Letting go of his cheek, she stepped away. “I’m sure you’ll find out soon for yourself. But now it’s time to wake up.” She placed her index finger to her lips and that was the last thing he saw before the world began to spin around him.

         Falling out of bed, Jonathan hit the floor with a loud thump followed by a loud groan. It took him a little bit to untangle himself from his blankets but when he finally did, he sat there on the floor, holding his head with both hands. He felt like absolute shit and he had to run to the bathroom before he threw up on the floor.

 

~

 

         Laying on a little mound of dirt and grass, Sock had his arms crossed behind his head, staring at the sky. His legs were brought up, one leg over his knee, ankle rolling around in a circle.

          He listened to the night, humming to himself.

          “Ya know, I wish you could have met him.” He began. “He’s quite the catch, honestly, you would have loved him.” He chuckled. “We could have talked about how I would approach him. You could have said how cute of a couple we would make and you would shake your fist in the air and declare that if he ever broke my heart he would feel your wrath!” Sock shook his fist in the air and laughed, bringing his hand back down.

          He paused to watch a shooting star pass through the sky. He made sure to make a wish before continuing,” We could have talked about future plans. Dinners, high school dances, nights in…” Sock gulped. “And he would have become part of the family.”

          Sock rolled onto his side and placed his hand on the dirt pile next to him. “ You would have loved him so much.” He whispered.

         Feeling warmth caress his body, Sock turned his head and saw that the sun was rising. He sat up and grinned. “Do you remember watching the sunrise with me? When my night terrors would keep us up at night or when we went camping or just felt like it. Doing that with you guys, being surrounded by nothing but everything...That was like a haven to me.”

         Sock rose to his feet and looked down at the headstones. They had cracked and the words had faded but he could still read them. “I gotta get going, but I’ll see you guys later.” He placed a kiss on each headstone and floated in the direction of Jonathan’s house.


	4. Chapter 4

    Biting winds and chapped lips. Sparkling powder and dark skies. The weather was changing, and so was the world that revolved around Jonathan. 10 empty seats, sticking out in their respective classrooms. Winds blew away wet cheeks and sounded its own cries.

    Jonathan didn’t want to be here and neither did Sock. To Jonathan, there was too many people crowded in one place and he felt his anxiety begin to rise but relaxed when he felt cool fingers intertwine with his own. Jonathan looked at Sock with eyes that said thank you and Sock answered with a smile.

    There was a speech, people walked up and said their peace, voices cracking and forced and others broke down altogether. Grimacing, Jonathan wished to be somewhere else. Being surrounded by mourning attendants filled him with a mixture of unnecessary sadness and regret. It was unnecessary because he didn’t know the deceased and he regretted not knowing them. He felt his hand given a tight squeeze and Jonathan took a deep breath.

    Sock, on the other hand, was deep in thought. He knew that Mephistopheles was having his employees working over time, but something was off. The deceased’s demons should be here. Either that or the quota should have been updated, but the last time he checked nothing had changed.

    “You notice something’s off too, huh?”

    Body stiffening and grip tightening around Jonathan’s hand, Sock turned his head and sighed.

    It was just another demon, floating near his appointed human, a young girl who was rather pale and had bags under her eyes.

   Jonathan had looked over to Sock with a confused look and Sock said to Jonathan,”Another demon.”

   He nodded in understanding and returned his attention back to the memorial which had now moved on to prayers, each from different origins of religion for each respective student.

    Sock turned back to the demon and inspected him. He looked rather gruff, with sideburns and a strong jaw. He had toned muscles that stretched a white wife beater that he wore. He had on blue jeans and sneakers.

   Sock had seen other demons floating around the school and town, doing their own thing and Sock would smile at them and wave and he would either get blank stares or the same response. Sock has come to learn that there was two types of demons: friendly or rough, there was no in between and Sock had found a way to differ one from the other.

   The other demon continued,” There’s been tell that some girl has been seen around town, mostly around humans that have demons. Luckily my girl hasn’t been messed with by her but I don’t know how long that’s going to last.”

   Sock remembered Mephistopheles telling Sock that an angel had been around Jonathan. He had inquired Jonathan about it but it seemed like Jonathan couldn’t talk about it. He had left it alone but he still felt uneasy.

   “Do you know who she is?”

   Out of nowhere, another demon, a young girl, butted in between them, all smiles and wide, innocent eyes. “No one knows who or what she is, but I hear that she has been killing off demons!”

   The older male scoffed. “As if. An angel may be powerful, but just like demons they’re grunt soldiers. Demons and angels are evenly matched but if we’re talking about archangels then that’s a different story and I don’t think they’re taking time out of their busy lives just to save a couple of humans.”

   The young female frowned,” Nuh-uh, it’s true! Why do you think there’s so many missing demons?”

   Sock looked towards the memorial,” This isn’t the work of an angel. Unless they’re using suicide as a means of helping.” Sock knitted his eyebrows together. “No, we’re dealing with something much worse.

 

~

 

    He didn’t even need to go through the door. As soon as he fell asleep to Sock’s gentle caresses, he felt the familiar coolness of grass against his skin. He felt her presence behind him and he spoke,”Why do you keep bringing me here?”

    He felt her fingers glide along his back,”Isn’t this what you want? A place that’s quiet and far away from everyone?”

    He shied away from her touches and turned to look at her. “Yes, but what I don’t understand is why? Why bring me to this place?”

    She gave him a sly grin,” You’ll be safe here, especially from that demon of yours.” The word demon did not roll off of her tongue right. It sounded like leaves scrapping against a back porch.

    Anger flared inside of him at the mention of Sock and he spat out,”He’s not just a demon, he’s my friend.” Jonathan stopped himself and thought about what he just said.

    It was true the he and the demon have grown quite close, but Jonathan had to remember that this was a demon who wanted Jonathan to commit suicide. But then again, when was the last time Sock brought up death? Homicidal tendency Sock was gone and was replaced by someone with a heart of gold. Someone who handled Jonathan with such care and when they looked into each other’s eyes, Sock’s eyes were filled with such adoration and love.

    Jonathan’s heart jumped into his throat and his eyes widened, slightly blushing. Did he just think that?

    Yes, yes he did just think that. And he was sure that his eyes held the same thing when he gazes into Sock’s emerald eyes.

   Jonathan quickly recovered and stood his ground. “In fact, he’s more than just a friend to me. He’s been there for me all these years, when I was at my best and worst. He put up with my shit and I put up with his, and trust me it takes a lot of patience to put up with his shit. But god damnit, it’s all so worth it. That stupid, annoying, lovable goofball is everything to me. He’s my family and I won’t have you speaking about him in such a way.”

   Tristitia was taken aback, her usual sultry manner vanished and hooded eyes wide open. Then she smirked and began to laugh, something that made Jonathan grimace like hearing nails against a chalkboard.

    “You’re more of a fool than I thought. Demons are disgusting bottom feeders that lie and cheat. He’s playing you.” She outstretched her hand and gave an inviting smile. “If you chose to say here, you wouldn’t need to worry about him breaking your heart. All that I require is one thing.”

    Jonathan was cautious. “And what would that be?”

    “Your soul.” She whispered.

    Jonathan took a step back. “What? Why?”

    “Well it’s quite simple, really. I need your soul so that I can completely transfer you from your world to this one. You would also need to renounce that demon of yours as your soul, technically, belongs to him.”

    Raising an eyebrow, Jonathan asked,”How so?”

    “You and that demon have more than just ‘bonded’, you have shared a piece of yourself with him. That’s why that boss of his took so long to crack the whip on him, he understood that if he tore you two apart, you both would suffer greatly. Such is the danger of having that job.” She stepped closer to him. “But I could fix all of that. The process will hurt, but it’ll all be worth it when you can finally feel safe and sound.” She placed her index finger on his chest, sending in aching pain throughout his body. He nearly collapsed and he cried out in pain.

    “Just give your soul to me and you’ll forever be safe.”

    He heard someone calling his name, ghost hands gripping his arms. He felt himself being pulled away and as the haven vanished in front of him, the last thing he saw was Tristitia’s horrid snarl and her celestial eyes turned into black holes, her beauty washed away and was replaced by something so disgusting that Jonathan could not describe it. He heard her shriek,”NO! HE’S MINE!”

 

~

 

    Sock sighed with relief as Jonathan’s eyes snapped open. “Thank God. I thought-” He didn’t even finish before Jonathan threw himself out of bed, phasing through Sock and headed straight to the bathroom. He barely reached the toilet before he heaved up everything he had that day into the bowl. He felt one hand grip his shoulder and another rubbing circles on his back.

    Three minutes passed before there was nothing but bile left. Jonathan sat back on his haunches and took in a shaky breath, drenched in sweat. He looked up at Sock with bloodshot eyes and was met with terrified ones.

    Jonathan stood on shaky legs, Sock’s hands outstretched just in case Jonathan collapsed, he walked over to the sink. He turned on the faucet, cupped his hands under the running water, and brought it up to his mouth, sucking the liquid in and swishing it around. When he spat it out, he asked,” How did you know to come?”

    Sock hovered next to him and answered,”It may sound weird but I began to feel this ache in my chest and I just knew that you were in trouble.” Sock scratched the back of his head nervously. “To be honest, I’ve been feeling that ache quite a bit lately, but it took me awhile to realize that it was about you. I should have noticed sooner.”

    Jonathan turned to him and forced a smile. “You didn’t know, Sock. Don’t worry about it.”

   Sock gave an appreciative smile and then gently scooped Jonathan into a hug, resting his head on Jonathan’s shoulder. “You really scared me. I’m glad that you’re safe.”

    Jonathan immediately hugged back and buried his head into the crook of Sock’s shoulder and neck. “I’m glad that you came. Thank you.”

   They remained in each other’s embrace, neither wanting to feel the absence of the other. Sock began to sway them back and forth and he softly hummed.

   After awhile, Sock sighed and reluctantly pulled away. “You need to get to bed. After an episode like that I’m sure that you’re tired.”

   Jonathan cringed at the thought of seeing Tristitia again and he said,”I think I’ve had enough rest for the night.” He pondered for a second and then he said,”You know what we should do?”

   Sock cocked his head to the side and made a tiny hum in questioning and Jonathan answered with,”Stargazing.”

 

   In the backyard of Jonathan’s house, there was a trampoline. Jonathan always played on it when he was a kid, but now he mostly used it as a get away from his life, especially when he came out at night and looked at the stars for hours.

   Jonathan laid himself on the bouncy material, crossing his arms behind his head as he watched Sock float onto the trampoline, give a playful smirk and jump. Jonathan’s whole body flew into the air and he gave a surprised cry before landing back onto the trampoline, bouncing a few more times and laughing with Sock as Sock laid side by side with Jonathan.

   They laid there in a comfortable silence, relishing in each other’s company before Jonathan finally broke the silence. “Sock, what is it like to die?”

   Jonathan felt Sock stiffen at the question, but soon relaxed. “It’s like falling asleep. You feel really tired and your body doesn’t respond when you try to move it. Everything shuts down one by one before finally you close your eyes and you just...Drift away.”

   Jonathan shifted. “Sounds terrifying.”

   “It was.” Sock admitted.

   Then they were left in silence again, the air a little tense as Jonathan felt that something was off about Sock.

   “Jonathan?”

   “Yes, Sock?”

   “Don’t ever kill yourself.”

   Jonathan was taken aback and he asked,”What?”

   “You have so much to live for. You may have no one to call as your friend and I know that it’s hard and scary to approach someone in fear that you may say or do something that might offend them, but I know that you can do it. I know that you can kick the shit out of the obstacles that come your way. I know that you’ll grow up, see the world, have a family and experience what life has to offer.” Sock grabbed Jonathan’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Don’t ever give up or I swear I’ll kick your ass.”

   It may have sounded like Sock was joking with his last sentence, but Jonathan felt like there was some truth in there.

   “What’s up, Sock? Saying all of these things, it sounds like you’re going away or something.”

   Sock did not look at him, but said,”It’s just something that had to be said. Because you’re so worth it Jonathan. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

   Jonathan couldn’t help but smile, and they laid there that night, hands grasping tightly together, forever intertwined.


	5. Chapter 5

Sock’s eyes were blown wide, lip trembling as he took in what he was just told. “W-What?” He whispered, whole body tense. 

Mephistopheles sighed and sat down in his chair, closing his eyes and laying his head on his hands. “I said...That I’m firing you. You have gotten nowhere with Jonathan and the other demons are starting to question my authority-” 

Sock shot straight up, the chair he was sitting in flying behind him. His eyes flared like green fire, teeth barred and skin smoking. “Who the fuck cares what demons or anyone or anything says about you?! I know you, Mephistopheles! I know how a condescending little shit you can be and you don’t take anyone’s crap! So tell me the real reason why you’re taking me away from Jonathan!” 

“My authority is part of the reason why I’m taking you away from him. But the main reason why is because I’m asking something of you. A deal, Sowachowski.” 

Cooling down, Sock listened. When Mephistopheles saw that Sock wouldn’t lash out at him again, he continued. “I’m asking that you defeat this girl. In return, Jonathan’s soul will be saved and he will be able to enter into heaven, as long as he doesn’t fuck up his life.” Mephistopheles opened his eyes and looked at Sock. “ But this fight will come at a price. This will either make or break you; If you fail, you will bring Jonathan with you. His soul has become so attached to you that you have almost become one. But even if you win, you will be at your peak, your true form. You will overwhelm Jonathan and he will suffer to the point where he goes insane or dies. Sock, you have to destroy the bond that is between you and Jonathan, it will hurt like hell but he’ll be better off.”

Mephistopheles stood and walked around his desk to Sock. “So what do you say, Sowachowski?” 

Sock pondered. “So if I win, I’ll become my true form and won’t ever be able to return to my normal self?” 

Mephistopheles nodded. “So with that in mind, will you agree to my deal?” 

Sock slowly nodded,”As long as Jonathan is safe.” 

 

~

 

Jonathan had passed out a couple of hours later on the trampoline with the help of Sock running his fingers through Jonathan’s hair. Sock waited and took the time he had with Jonathan to memorize him. Sock didn’t know that once he turned into his true form if he would even remember Jonathan, but all that mattered was now. He wished that he had told Jonathan how he felt, how he made Sock’s chest ache, body pool with such warmth that made him feel so high. How he felt so stupid for not saying I love you and never knowing what it was to physically be by Jonathan’s side. How Sock would imagine himself being alive and meeting Jonathan, slowly falling in love with him and falling into life with him. 

Sock watched as Jonathan’s eyebrows knitted together and he gave a sound of distress. Sock took in a shaky breath, leaned in and whispered against Jonathan’s lips I love you before falling into the void of Jonathan’s mind. 

What Sock found himself in was something that looked like crawled out from the corner of hell. There was no ground, just a black abyss and the walls were covered with eyes erratically moving about the place. 

Sock could feel a tug on his chest, and looked down into the abyss, sensing that Jonathan was below. Quickly floating below, he could pinpoint a figure carrying a limp body. Sock could see a light blue orb poking out of the bodies chest, glowing in the darkness and revealing the body as Jonathan. 

Sock growled and flew at the figure, yelling,”Let him go!” 

With one swift move, Sock pushed away the figure with his body as he scooped Jonathan into his arms. Sock looked over Jonathan and saw that there was not marks or bruises on him, in fact he looked like he was sleeping. The orb began to brighten and Sock felt the need to hug Jonathan to his chest, seeing the orb flare towards Sock’s chest. It was like little light kisses on his skin and Sock saw the bond. The orb knew who Sock was and wished to join with him. But Sock pulled Jonathan away and the little flares ceased. 

He heard a chortle, something that sounded like someone was choking on some sort of liquid. Sock looked up and couldn’t make out the figure but he could sense something coming right for him. Flying straight up, he returned back into the light and looked down to see what was chasing him. 

It looked like ink, but before he could further analyze it, he had to dodge the substance before he could really get a closer look. The ink splattered against one of the eyes, creating something that resembled what someone would find on an inkblot card. 

He heard another chortle and Sock looked down to see the figure that had been carrying Jonathan. 

This figure was nothing but white except for the ends of its fingertips which were covered in ink and slowly dripped into the abyss. The face, however, was something to behold. An inkblot picture plastered on for a face and nothing more. 

Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched and when he looked, he saw that all of the eyes had focused on him, unblinking. 

The figure then spoke, speech being rendered by the ink that splattered out of its nonexistent mouth. It spoke erratically, like when a tape gets sped up. Sock could make out the words “Demon””Disgusting””mine” and “die” before he was then attacked by a wave of ink.

Sock was able to dodge but a bit of the sludge had landed on his sleeve and began to form a mini black hole that began to suck in his arm. Sock cried out and ripped off his sleeve, trying to figure out how he was to fight this thing while he had Jonathan. 

He had an idea but he felt that the aftermath would require much care and skill. Sock took in a deep breath and brought Jonathan’s soul to his chest, Jonathan slowly dissipating until it was nothing but the orb which disappeared into Sock’s chest. Sock closed his eyes and gasped, his chest feeling heavy. He began to hear whispers. Motivational comments that made Sock smile and make his face twist in determination. “Alright, Jonathan. Let’s do this.” 

Sock had no idea what he was capable of. He had never fought as a demon, but his instincts took over and he brought his hand to his chest, producing a weapon that reflected both Sock and Jonathan: a scythe like weapon that held the rising sun one side of the blade and the starry sky on the other side. The staff was like the milky way, practically transparent but still held a lot of depth to it. It may have not been the most detailed weapon or the most dangerous, but it was his and Jonathan’s and simple is what they enjoyed. 

Putting on his aviator goggles, Sock charged at the figure and was met with a wall of ink. He sliced his way through, the ink evaporating in the air. Soon the two were in close combat and both were equally matched. Sock never knew that he had this kind of potential, he didn’t even know that he had these types of moves, but he felt confident and uses his weapon for offense and defense. 

The eyes followed Sock, as if this was the only way for the figure to see. Realizing this, Sock jumped away from a slash and he flew to one of the giant eyes, ripping into it. The figure gave a chilling scream and clawed at its face. Sock continued his onslaught and dodged attacks to quell his attempts. 

It was taking too long and he felt the soul in his chest get heavier. But he listened to the kind thoughts and instinctively sliced through the air, thousands of blades flying through the air in all directions like comets, stabbing into the eyes and leaving the figure blind. 

Ink leaked down the figure’s face and it cried again before they were surrounded by the abyss. Ink seeped up the figure’s body and created elaborate patterns. The area was filled with screams by the figure, saying “Hate”Kill””Suffer”Mine”. The figure, to the best of its ability, fired ink at Sock, which had become more creative. They came in forms of boomerangs so when Sock dodged they came right back. They were sharp knives, shattered glass, anything that would have varied on opinion among people. All that Sock knew was that he was getting overwhelmed. His clothes ripped and torn, his skin peppered with mini black holes. He could feel his body beginning to implode and Sock gritted his teeth. 

The soul in his chest cried out for him and Sock knew what it wanted, but he was so worried about the consequences. But after a certain scream, Sock yelled out and began to change form. His skin ripped away and was left by a black haze. His green eyes flared through the darkness and his scarf turned into gigantic wings. The soul stuck out and the figure sensed it, flying straight for it. 

The demon snarled and took his scythe, piercing it into the figure. The figure threw everything it had at the beast, but everything bounced off a forcefield of black haze. 

Bringing the figure to its face, the demon roared at it and grabbed at the figure’s body with its claws, tearing it apart like paper. The pieces floated down into the abyss and nothing was left except for a black orb where the figure used to be. 

The demon grabbed it with one claw and with the other, reached into its chest and pulled out the blue orb, howling at the pain of breaking away from the soul as everything turned white. 

 

~

 

The last thing Jonathan had remembered was seeing Tristia’s crazed face at Jonathan’s return and the haven around him melting away to reveal gigantic eyes everywhere. Then he had lost consciousness until he felt Sock’s presence in the darkness. He could hear Sock fighting and Jonathan called out for Sock, giving everything he had to help in the fight. 

Now he was standing in front of Sock, he looked as if nothing had happened to him. Jonathan cried out in happiness and began to move towards Sock but was stopped by Sock raising up a hand to him. 

Jonathan stopped in confusion and reached out a hand, feeling a translucent wall between them. Jonathan called out to Sock, beating against the glass but Sock could not hear him.  

Sock came forward and placed his hand on the glass, giving a sad smile. He mouthed the words It’s better this way. And slowly took off his scarf. 

Jonathan watched with wide, weeping eyes, suddenly feeling soft fabric against his neck. Jonathan  looked down and gasped at the sight of the red yarn, picking up one of the ends to his eyes to make sure that it was real. 

Jonathan then looked to Sock and Sock mouthed the words I love you before everything, once again, faded to black. 

 

~

 

Jonathan Combs woke up on his trampoline with a searing headache and a dull ache in his chest. He didn’t remember how he got there and when he tried to remember, his mind was hazy and he couldn’t place a certain face to a person couldn’t name. Jonathan shrugged it off as a dream and watched the sunrise, rubbing his scarf in between his fingers and feeling a gentle reminder to take his meds. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you would like to read more. It would be much appreciated and will boost my confidence ^.^ Thank you so much for reading


End file.
